Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots
by HunterHero416
Summary: This EAH fanfiction contains different random and ridiculous (but funny and disturbing-some) oneshots (with my own ideas or with inspiration) featuring DEXTER and RAVEN. Note: This "Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots" fanfiction is INSPIRED by the EAH fanfic title 'Random Dapple Drabbles' (by UltimateWarriorFan4ever). Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. DaRRaRO Description and Author's Note

This Ever After High Fanfiction contains **different random and ridiculous** (but funny and disturbing-some) **oneshots** (with my own ideas or with inspiration).

But the main characters are obviously Dexter Charming and Raven Queen, my no. 1 favorite EAH couple AT ALL TIME.

And the minor characters are rest of EAH characters (except Dexter and Raven).

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and EAH characters. Ever After High Owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profits for this book/fanfic.

 **Note:** This "Dexter and Raven Random and Ridiculous Oneshots" fanfiction book is _**INSPIRED**_ by the  EAH fanfiction title **'Random Dapple Drabbles'** (owned by _UltimateWarriorFan4ever_ ).

* * *

 **Author's note:** The first oneshot on this fanfiction will release tomorrow. And _**WARNING TO ALL OF READERS!**_ The title of the first oneshot is _"Dexter, the Pervert"_. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE FIRST ONESHOT!

Also, my schedule for publishing of oneshots is 0-2 oneshots a week.

 _ **I almost forgot! This Dexven/Rexter fanfiction is RECOMMENDED to all DexterXRaven Shippers So yeah... ;-)**_


	2. 1: Dexter, the Pervert

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _mild pervert and mild disturbing scene,_ so read at your own risk.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by the EAH fanfic title 'Laundry Day' by Infinity90 (but technically, inspired by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever).**

* * *

Dexter Charming knocked on the door of Apple and Raven's dorm, but there were no sounds on the said dorm. He expected that the dorm is locked. When he tried to twist the doorknob, it wasn't lock. Then he opened the door slowly and entered the dorm.

Looking around the dorm, no one but only Dexter himself was in there. And he looked at his crush's room.

 _"Wow! Raven's room looks wicked!"_ he thought.

Walking towards her room, he looked at everything but Raven's belongings: Her guitar, bed, wardrobe, spiky crown, mirror and so on.

He opened her wardrobe to look at something: Her dark violet and purple dresses, nightgowns and other outfits in there.

 _"Well, Raven loves dark colors, of course,"_ he thought.

As he opened the medium-sized drawer below the wardrobe, he blushed so hard (as if, red as tomato on his cheeks). He saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...the pile of her dark violet bras and panties.

"Wow! They're so beautiful," he said ridiculously.

Just minutes, he could imagine about his crush wearing bra and panties after taking the shower. And he could imagine how hexy (sexy) she was.

 _Pervert imagination, huh? Ha! How ridiculous what he imagined._

Then he grabbed one of her panties.

 _"Love the designs!"_ he thought as he examined the violet panties with feather-designs.

The others what he saw on a drawer were had flower-designs, ribbon-designs, just-plain violet (without any designs) and even lace-designs.

But then, he was sniffing her panties until he got out of breath.

"Aahhh! Smells so good!" he said little loudly after exhaling, then sniffing them again.

He couldn't believe about the scents from her panties: They smelled like blueberry and grape scents.

Ridiculously, he was constantly kissing her panties like a crazy man while closing his eyes. As if, he could imagine that he was kissing Raven on the cheeks and lips constantly.

Little did he know, someone entered the dorm quietly. But the feminine figure was shocked as what she saw on the room.

"Dexterous Charming!" figure said loudly.

Snapping out of his imagination, he stopped kissing Raven's panties and startled in fear as he heard his full name.

Sending the chills down through his spine, he turned around very slowly and his eyes widened as he saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...his crush Raven Queen standing up while giving him a death glare and crossing her arms.

"R-R-R-Raven," he stuttered very nervously. "I-It... it i-isn't... w-w-what it l-looks like!"

Furiously, she walked towards him and smacked him so hard for his behavior.

"You're doing with my panties is unacceptable!" she exclaimed angrily.

Then she smacked him again.

"You _pervert_ prince charming!" she screamed in rage.

She snatched her panties from his hand and kept slapping him on the back until he scampered away out of her dorm.

Slamming the door by her, Dexter sighed deeply and walked quietly on the hallway. Then he couldn't stop thinking what he did in Raven's room as well as his imaginations.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh dear! I can't believe Dexter is a pervert prince charming. LOL! XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: The next (second) oneshot is _'Raven Borrows Daring's Mirror?'_ which is inspired by Dexter-asked-Raven-that-she-borrowed-Daring's-mirror? scene on Dragon Games movie. But not to worry, there's  no disturbing or pervert scene but something's different scene on the next oneshot. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**

* * *

 **I almost forgot, I read the review from Guest on "DaRRaRO Description and Author's Note" chapter that I can take requests. I'm sorry, _BUT_ _NO_. Because I _don't_ need any ideas/request from someone. So I hope you understand me, Guest.**


	3. 2: Raven Borrow Daring's Mirror?

**Author's Note: This oneshot is inspired by Dexter-asked-Raven-that-she-borrowed-Daring's-mirror? scene on Dragon Games movie.**

* * *

"Wow! Daring let you borrow his mirror?" Dexter asked Raven who was wearing dragon sport outfit, looking at the mirror that looked like Daring's on her hand. "That's a first."

"This not an ordinary mirror," Raven said. "But this is-"

"But it looks like Daring's mirror," he interrupted her.

"No, but this is-"

"You're borrowing his mirror, aren't you?"

"This isn't his mirror, Dex! This is-"

"That's his, isn't it?"

"Dexter, don't interrupt me! I said this not an ordinary mirror," she said, getting annoyed. "This is-"

"I see what I see, Raven," he said, then crossing his arms. "That mirror looks hexactly like Daring's."

As her anger was rising (because she always got interrupted by him), she aimed him with the magic mirror (the booking glass) before saying the command words.

"This is booking glass not Daring's mirror, Dexter!" she yelled. "CAPTURE DEXTER CHARMING!"

The thick light blue beam appeared around Dexter and then captured him though the booking glass.

"Dexter Charming captured!" the voice on the booking glass said.

Out of nowhere, there was a gasp from someone.

"Raven, what have you done to my twin brother?!" Darling suddenly said in disbelief.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh! What had Raven done to Dexter?! LOL! XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: The next (third) oneshot is** ** _'The Ridiculous Question'_** **which is inspired by one of the chapters of 'Random Dapple Drabbles' (by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever). SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	4. 3: The Ridiculous Question

**Author's Note:** **WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _mild violence scene_.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by one of the chapters of 'Random Dapple Drabbles' (by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever).**

* * *

Dexter was walking to the hallway until he saw Raven standing near her locker.

"Hi, Raven!" he said, smiling at her.

"Hello, Dexter!" she said, smiling at him back. "So what's up?"

"You see, it's just that..."

"Yeah?"

"I always notice that you and Apple are holding hands anytime. But are you a lesbian?"

Hearing the ridiculous question from him, she slapped him on the face and kicked him on the groin to make him groan in pain.

"Just because Apple and I are holding hands anytime doesn't mean I'm lesbian, Dex!" she said angrily. "But Apple is always grabbing my hand first, okay?"

Then she kicked him again but he almost dropped himself to the floor.

"FYI, Apple and I are never dating. She's my best friend!"

She kicked him once more with a greater force on the groin and he finally knocked down to the floor.

"And I'm straight not lesbian!" she yelled at him furiously before she left.

"Oh man," he said quietly, groaning. "I think my balls are deflated already!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: How ridiculous... And I can't believe Raven is the man's groin kicker! XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: The next (fourth) oneshot is _'It Doesn't Matter'_ which is inspired by ****The Rock , one of my favorite WWE Superstars (wrestler) at all time****. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	5. 4: It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers!** **This oneshot contains** **_mild violence scene_** ** _and language_ in this oneshot.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by** **The Rock** **, one of my favorite WWE Superstars (wrestler) at all time about when he's always saying 'It doesn't matter...' in front of the person(s) who have interact with him.**

 **If you don't really know who The Rock is, just search about him especially on Youtube.**

* * *

Raven was alone in her dorm. She heard a knock on the door of the dorm. Then she opened it and looked at Dexter smiling at her with no reason.

"Dexter, why are you smiling at me?" she said while raising her eyebrow.

"No reason," he replied. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Come in."

Then he entered the dorm.

"So what's going on?" she asked him.

"Okay... let me ask you something," he sighed.

"All right. Go on!"

"Did you know that Apple left here already before you entered here, Raven?" he asked her.

Did Raven know about Apple left in the dorm? Because of some reasons?

"Well, I-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU KNOW APPLE LEFT HERE ALREADY!" he suddenly yelled, pointing his finger in front of her face to interrupt her that made her jump and felt her heart beating faster.

"Dex, you scared me!"

"Anyway, how does make you feel about Hunter and Ashlynn as a couple?" he asked her in a normal voice.

As he mentioned Hunter-and-Ashlynn couple, she smiled widely. Did she feel great about Hunter and Ashlynn's royally rebellious relationship?

"Of course, well-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MAKES YOU FEEL ABOUT THEM!" he suddenly yelled at her again.

Then she slapped him on the face but not so hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?!"

"You scared and interrupted me again, Dex!" she said angrily. "Could please don't do that again for me?"

"Okay, sorry. Do you know where my brother is? I haven't seen him all morning."

Did Raven know where Daring was?

"Yeah, I know where he is."

"Okay! So where is he?"

"Your brother is in-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE DARING IS!"

Not again?! He did that again to her!

Getting furious, she slapped him on the face again but very hard to make his face much redder.

"Oowww! What?!" he said innocently, then whining in pain.

"You stupid!" she exclaimed angrily. "Why the hell did you do that to me again, Dexter?!"

Was it because of making fun of her? Social experimenting? Observing her behavior? Who knew!

"So what?! Don't you like it?"

"Of course, I don-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU DON'T LIKE IT!"

Rising her anger and feeling her blood boiling rapidly in rage, she kicked him on the groin to knock him down to the floor for his rudeness.

"Ooowwww! Sh*t!" he whined in pain. "My balls... my f*cking balls!"

"Shut up and get out of my room!" she shouted furiously at him. "And don't ask me any questions again, prince _it-doesn't-matter_ charming!"

Then he nodded, slowly stood up and walked slowly to leave her. After she slammed the door of her room, she sighed in relief.

"I can't believe how rude he is," she said to herself in annoyance.

* * *

 **Author: What do you think this oneshot? Do you love it?**

 **You: Well of course, I-**

 **Author: _*yells*_ IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU LOVE IT! HAHA! XD**

* * *

 **Author's Note: If you want to watch the video about The Rock always saying 'It doesn't matter...', watch the video on this youtube link: /watch?v=Fw_CJDIz6h8  
**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Just FYI, I love watching wrestling especially World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) SOOOO MUCH! And my no. 1 favorite WWE Superstar (wrestler) is _The Undertaker_ (a.k.a. The Deadman/The Phenom). I've been a fan of WWE since I was 12 years old.**

 **PS: The next (fifth) oneshot is** ** _'Oopsie'_** **which is inspired by** **one of Lele Pons' vine videos** **. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	6. 5 Oopsie!

**Author's Note: This oneshot is inspired by Lele Pons' vine video title 'Oopsie!'**

* * *

"You guys ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Dexter and Raven were having a dinner in the fancy-but-fascinating restaurant for their forth anniversary of their relationship. But the people in Ever After already knew that daughter of The Evil Queen and second son of King Charming were in relationship which they realized Raven's heart was actually good (unlike her mother) and supported their relationship, but most of Raven and Dexter's friends had biggest support for them.

"Rae, you first," Dexter said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Then the waiter looked at Raven who nodded at her boyfriend.

"What is your order?" he said.

She was about to say, but suddenly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _*poooot*_

The 'poooot' sound was actually the fart sound... but obviously the fart of Dexter's which was made him jump a bit.

But then, her jaw dropped and she looked at him in disbelief after hearing the fart from him. He expected that she would cringe or gag in disgust.

But instead, Raven closed her mouth and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... _*pooooooooooooooooooooooootttttttt...*_

Then she was actually farting (just like her boyfriend did) while smiling widely. But of course, the duration of the sound of her fart was longer than his.

While Dexter was hearing her long fart, he placed his hand against his chest as he felt his heart fluttering much.

 _"This is so romantic!"_ he thought ridiculously while smiling widely.

Out of nowhere...

...

...

... _*thud*_

The teenage couple heard the 'thud' sound when the waiter suddenly fainted and dropped himself to the floor after noticing the aroma of farts from them with his sensitive nose.

 ** _Oopsie!_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Romance while farting... inside the restaurant? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch Lele Pons' vine video 'Oopsie' on this youtube link: /watch?v=jTrV5lfpNUQ**

 **PS: The next (sixth) oneshot is 'Where is the 'Chest'?' which is my MIND-BLOWING idea. And warning: _There's disturbing/mild pervert scene._ SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	7. 6: Where is the 'Chest?

**Author's Note: I've finally update this fanfic. But WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _disturbing scene_ and _language_ , so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Dexter was walking around the school to find something.

 _'_ _Where is it? Where is it?!'_ he thought.

Until he realized that he was in the hallway near the Raven and Apple's dorm.

"I have to ask Raven," he said softly.

Later, he knocked on the door of Raven and Apple's dorm.

"Oh! Hi, Dex," Raven said after opening the door.

"Hello, Rae," he said. "May I enter your dorm? I have to find something."

"What?"

"I'm finding the _chest_ but I believe it's hiding somewhere but here," he said as her entered.

Eyes widening, she smirked as she heard something from him. Was it about the _chest_? But what did _chest_ mean for her?

"Dex, do you want my chest?" his girlfriend said seductively, pointing at her chest with her index finger.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Do you want my chest?" she repeated, still pointing at her chest.

"Wha..."

But then...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...she ripped off the upper part of her own dress, revealing her pale chest with her violet lacy bra.

Dexter's jaw dropped and eyes widened in surprise and shock as what he saw on his girlfriend.

"R-R-Rae. W-W-What the hex..." he stuttered, still shocking and confusing.

"You said you find a _chest_ ," she smirked. "So it's right here!"

He opened his mouth and was about to say, Raven shut her boyfriend's mouth with her magic by wiggling her index finger.

 _"_ _He wants to kiss my chest so hard, huh?"_ she thought with a smirk on her face.

Then she pulled him towards her with her power and grabbed his head.

"Now you found the _chest_ , Dex," she said, winking at him.

He was now blushing right in front of her chest.

"Now... kiss it!" she exclaimed.

He tried to not to kiss her chest, but all of sudden... his face collided against her chest with her magic.

"Mmmmmm... mmmmmmmmmm!" he tried to say something, but muffled loudly on between her you-know-what-things.

Did he actually mean the chest (as in hers) or a chest (as in a something other than on the body)?

After that, she let his head go and noticed his face was reddened as the color of tomato.

"What the f*ck, Raven?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What?!" she exclaimed back, but innocently. "Didn't you like it, Dex? You said you want my chest, so I let you kiss my chest!"

"That's not what I meant!" he said loudly. "I said I have to find the chest but not your chest, and I believe it's somewhere but here in this dorm."

Did Raven have silliness or something weird on herself?

"Don't be fool, Dex," she said, crossing her arms. "I know you meant you want to see and kiss my chest so hard, so I let it do for you."

Dexter was about to say, she shut his mouth up again and pulled his head with her magic once again and let her shove his head on between her you-know-what-things. Then he muffled loudly but she didn't let him go.

Little did they know, the chest what Dexter wanted to find was actually hidden under Apple's bed. It was medium-size, shiny golden chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, crap! What's with Raven's mind about _chest_?! XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: The next (seventh) oneshot is _'The Weight Limit on the Road'_ which is inspired by one of Lance Stewart's vine videos. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	8. 7: The Weight Limit on the Road

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _language_ , so read it at your own risk.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by Lance Stewart's vine video title 'The Weight Limit Grandma!' Note that this oneshot is a Modern AU (Alternate Universe) oneshot.**

* * *

"Come on, Raven!" Dexter yelled. "Hurry up!"

He was in his car, waiting for his girlfriend.

"I'll be right there soon!" she yelled back.

Few minutes later, his very-fat girlfriend name Raven was walking towards his car. Well, she didn't get pregnant but actually fat.

"Sorry," she apologized, the entering his car. "But I think I have a backache, so I walked slowly."

"I understand, Rae," he said, then smiling. "Anyway, you look very beautiful today."

"Really, Dex?" she scoffed, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Do I look beautiful even I'm very fat?!"

"What? It doesn't matter you're fat, you're still beautiful to me."

"Thank you."

Then he turned on his car and started driving.

An hour later, he suddenly stopped driving his car and looked at something.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

As his girlfriend confused, she decided to ask him.

"Um... Dexter, what's wrong?"

"Raven, could you please get out of my car right now?"

Blinking her eyes, she was still confused.

"What? Why?!"

"Look, there is a weight limit!" he said, pointing at the road sign.

The road sign was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **"Speed Limit:** ** _35 mi/hr_** **"** and **"Weight Limit:** ** _4 Tons_** **"**

Looking at the road sign especially the 'weight limit', she blushed furiously and felt insulted. Then she slapped him on the face so hard.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" he exclaimed, then whining in pain.

"Do I f*cking look four tons for you, you d*ck?!" she screamed angrily.

With an awkward silence inside his car in few minutes, he really didn't know what to say.

"That's it!" she continued. "I know you don't like me right now! Because I'm fat but look four tons of my weight for you. So I hate you!"

"But Raven..." he said, suddenly cutting off by her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone," she said, leaving his car then slamming the door. "And I never wanna see you again!"

"Wait... are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"Yes! And I hate you so much!" she yelled in anger.

"No! Raven, come back please!" he yelled back.

"NEVER!" she shouted furiously while running as fast as she could.

What had Dexter done to Raven?

As she disappeared, he drove his car back but not to find his now-ex-girlfriend. Then his mind drifted to the scene about he-wanted-to-get-her-out-of-his-car-because-of-the-weight-limit thing.

"But it was just a joke," he sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, boy! What had Dexter done to Raven?! By the way, Dexven/Rexter shippers, DON'T FREAK OUT when they broke up here in this oneshot, okay? XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch Lance Stewart's vine video 'The Weight Limit Grandma!' on this youtube link: watch?v=Pizjgvc7BWQ**

 **PS: The next (eighth) oneshot is _'Dexter Tries to Sneak Back into House'_ which is inspired by one of Christian DelGrosso's vine videos. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	9. 8: Dexter Tries to Sneak Back into House

**Author's Note: This oneshot is inspired by Christian DelGrosso's vine video title 'Me Trying to Sneak Back into my House Late at Night'. Note that this oneshot is a Modern AU (Alternate Universe) oneshot.**

* * *

Dexter walked very quietly towards the front door of his house in the middle of the night. He inserted his hand into his pocket slowly to reach his key, so no one could hear the sound of his key. Then he unlocked the door slowly and opened it.

Inside his house was so dark. He decided to turn on his flashlight and tiptoed slowly towards his room.

 _"_ _I hope Raven can't hear me,"_ he thought.

As he opened the door of his room slowly, he heard the soft creak from the door and sighed quietly in relief.

"Whew! Finally..." he mentally said happily.

As he stepped towards his room, suddenly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... * _boom_ * * _crash_ * * _crash_ * * _boom_ *

He raised his hands up then fell to the floor as he tripped on something with that loud noise.

"No! Please don't... please don't..." he said quietly, trying to get up while praying that his sleeping wife wouldn't notice.

Out of nowhere, there was an angry yell on the house.

 **"Deexxxtttteeeeerrrrrr, why were you so laaaaaatttteeee?!"**

That angry yell actually came from his wife.

"Oh no! Raven is going to kill me!" he said to himself sarcastically, gulping loudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh! Dexter is in trouble in the middle of the night!** ** **But I bet some of you readers related to this oneshot. _*smirks*_ XD****

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch Christian DelGrosso's vine video 'Me Trying to Sneak Back into my House Late at Night' on this youtube link: watch?v=3xRwO0oJ9xM**

 ** **PS: The next (ninth) oneshot is _'An Awkward Jealousy'_ which is bit inspired by 'FxnficPrincess' on Wattpad. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!****


	10. 9: An Awkward Jealousy

**Author's Note: This oneshot is inspired by _FxnficPrincess_ on Wattpad.**

* * *

Raven saw Dexter talking to a girl who had blonde hair and a button nose she never saw before. She felt upset that he hadn't hangout with her in just a day. She expected that her boyfriend ignored her already.

But then, Raven noticed them laughing each other and then holding each other's hands. She couldn't believe what she saw with her own eyes. She bet that he was cheating on her.

 _"_ _No! I thought he loves me!"_ she thought in disbelief.

And the worst thing what she saw was...

...

...

... Dexter kissed the girl's forehead and hugged her.

 _"_ _That's it!"_ Raven thought furiously, getting jealous.

As she was walking towards them but still angry, Dexter saw her noticing the strange expression from her.

"Oh! Hi, Raven," he said, smiling at her.

"Don't 'Hi, Raven' at me!" she exclaimed angrily.

He was about to say, she smacked him on the face that made the girl gasp.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he whined in pain while rubbing his face.

"How dare you cheating on me?" she said, glaring at him while putting her hands on the hips. "I thought you love me!"

"What do you mean I'm cheating on you?!" he asked in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap, Dexter! I saw you kissing that girl," she said, pointing at the girl beside him.

"What? Her? No... no, she's my cousin, Rae."

Raven froze and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?"

"She's my cousin."

"Then why did you kiss her?!" she said, crossing her arms.

"I just did... as a cousin," he said.

"Who is she, anyway?"

"Raven, meet my cousin," he said, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Charity Charming."

"Hi, Raven. He told me a lot about you. And I believe you are not evil," Charity said.

"Hi, Charity," Raven said, smiling at her. "Nice to meet you. So Dexter and his siblings sent you to enroll here, huh?"

"Yeah, indeed. By the way, I'll leave you guys alone," Charity said, then leaving them.

"Dex," Raven said, looking at him.

"Yes?" he said, looking at her back.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay, Rae. But I honestly never cheat on you," he said, then kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, Dexter," she said, kissing him back.

"I love you too."

After he kissed her again, he left her silently.

 _"_ _Oh man! That was awkward!"_ she thought herself as she couldn't stop thinking what she did to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Like Raven said, 'That was awkward!' XD**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Note that the character name _Charity Charming_ was mentioned first on Ever After High Book title 'Once Upon A Time: A Story Collection' by Shannon Hale, so I DO NOT own Charity Charming.**

 **PS: The next (tenth) oneshot is _'Have a Nice 'Trip''_ which is inspired by Ric Flair and The Rock on WWE Camp. SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT ONESHOT!**


	11. 10: Have a Nice 'Trip'

**Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by two of my favorite wrestlers Ric Flair and The Rock on the adult-cartoon tv series title _WWE Camp_.**

* * *

At lunch time in Ever After High, Raven walked out from the classroom. As she turned into the corner on the hallway...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...she suddenly tripped on something then fell to the floor and groaned softly in pain.

Then she heard the deep voice and laughter: "Have a nice _trip_ , Raven! Hahahaha!"

As she got up and turned around, she saw nothing.

 _"_ _That was weird,"_ she thought.

Later that day, after the afternoon class, she walked out from the classroom and sighed in relief. Then she decided to go to her locker to put her stuffs.

As she was walking and turned into the corner on the hallway, she suddenly tripped again then fell to the floor just like hours ago. And her books she carried were dropped to the floor.

"Have another nice _trip_ , Raven! Mwahahaha!" she heard that in exact deep voice.

As she quickly turned around but still on the floor, she saw the foot in the corner and it very quickly hid away.

 _"_ _Oh great!"_ she thought sarcastically.

Later, Raven was about to enter her dorm, she heard her name from nowhere. She turned around and saw her best friend Madeline running towards her.

"Raven!" Madeline repeated.

"Hey, Maddie. What's up?" Raven asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I saw you tripping on the foot from someone. But I know who did it to you."

"Really? Who?"

Then Madeline leaned towards her best friend's ear to whisper. Then Raven's eyes widened in disbelief what she had heard.

"What?! Why did he do that?!" Raven asked loudly.

"I really don't know," Madeline replied honestly. "Oh, I heard also his deep voice saying 'Have a nice trip'."

"He's making fun of me again!"

"Maybe that's the point. Will you going to payback by tripping him like he did to you?"

"That's the madly idea, Maddie! But I'll do it tomorrow."

"Hat-tastic!"

"Thanks for telling me, by the way."

"No problem, birdie!"

Then Madeline walked away and Raven entered her dorm while smirking.

The next day, Raven's boyfriend Dexter was walking while texting on his mirrorphone in the hallway. Suddenly, he fell into the floor as he tripped then groaned in pain.

Hearing the footsteps near him, he looked up at his angry girlfriend who tripped him with her foot.

"Uh... Hi, Raven," he said awkwardly.

"I know what you did to me yesterday, Dexter," she said, glaring at him while crossing her arms.

"What?! What did I do?!" he asked innocently.

"Hello! You tripped me twice with your foot while I was walking yesterday, you _tripper_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, please! Maddie told me what you did to me. And she told me that you changed your voice into deep one to say 'Have a nice trip' after you tripped me!" she explained.

Feeling guilty, he sighed in defeat after as he got up from the floor.

"All right! You got me, Raven," he said sadly. "And I'm sorry."

"Promise me not to do it again?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay. I forgive you, Dex," she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rae. Charm you later," he said as he smiled back, then leaving.

Later that day, after the class, Dexter was walking in the hallway and suddenly tripped then fell to the floor again. As he got up and turned around, he saw Raven and Madeline laughing at him.

"Have a nice _trip_ , Dexter! Hahahaha!" Raven said, still laughing.

Then the girls gave each other high-fives and walked away from him.

"Oh gort!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Readers, for your _confusion_ , when you say 'have a nice trip' here in this oneshot in a funny way or joke (but not literal), it means you _got tripped_ by something like foot, root and rock on the ground, etc. while you're walking _(not having a trip/field trip to anywhere like Hong Kong, London, etc.)_**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: More oneshots coming soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	12. 11 Dexter Loves C---s?

**Author's Note: I'm VERY VERY SORRY for not updating this fanfic. So forgive me...  
**

 **Also, WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains a _vulgar word_ , so read it at your own risk.**

 **And lastly, this oneshot is inspired by Triple H and Vince McMahon from World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Note that this oneshot is an AU (Alternate Universe).  
**

* * *

"I can't believe you hate animals, Dex," Raven said to her boyfriend randomly.

"Huh?" Dexter said in confusion.

Dexter and Raven had lunch together in the castleteria. And so was everyone. In other words, they had a lunch date at noon.

"I said I can't believe you hate animals," she said.

"What? What do you mean I hate animals?" he asked as his eyes widened. "Why would I hate animals?"

"Well, I heard the rumors from someone but the people in the village," she replied. "They said 'Dexter Charming hates animals'."

"That's ridiculous! That's a lie, Rae."

"No, Dex. Maybe that's true, but they said the reason why you hate animals because animals are the worst creatures for you."

"I didn't say something like that. And that's a joke!" Dexter said in a mild anger tone.

"That isn't a joke. But I'm serious what I said," Raven frowned.

"No, I don't hate animals, Raven. Seriously, I love animals… Everyone including us loves animals, right?"

"Yes, but except you, Dexter. You are the only one who hates animals."

Feeling incredibly annoying, he gritted his teeth so hard in anger.

"I told you I don't hate animals, I love animals, Raven!" he blurted out very furiously before standing up in front of his girlfriend.

Now the students in the castleteria were staring at Dexter and Raven. They were confused what was going on with the couple.

"Don't lie to me, Dexter. You hate animals. Just the way you are, you hate animals!" she said loudly, then standing up in front of him and crossing her arms.

Just then everyone except Dexter and Raven gasped in disbelief for what they heard.

"But I told you. I love animals!" he exclaimed.

"No, Dex. You hate dogs…"

"I don't hate dogs. I love do-"

"You hate cats…" she interrupted him.

"No, I love cats-"

"You hate horses…"

"I don't hate horses. I love hor-"

"You hate birds…"

"I love birds!" he argued angrily.

"You hate goats…" she continued.

"I don't hate go-"

"You hate chickens…"

"I don't hate chickens. I love chicke-"

"You hate _cocks_ …"

"I don't hate _cocks_. I love _coc_ -"

Dexter suddenly interrupted himself as he just kept opening his mouth with the _realization_ then slowly closed his mouth, and even he heard the gasps from everyone.

Then he realized 'cock' word wasn't as in the male chicken, but _cock_ as in the vulgar word.

Looking around, he saw them dropping their own jaws in disbelief. But he couldn't believe what he just said like that. Not to mention Raven was smirking evilly at him.

"How dare you, Raven?" he said softly, glaring at her. "You humiliate me!"

Ignoring his question, she said after sighing, "Everyone…"

But then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **"…** **DEXTER CHARMING LOVES** ** _COCKS_** **!"** she screamed excitedly.

Just then he heard the _ooh's_ and gay-like screech from them inside the castleteria.

"You love _cocks_! You love _cocks_! You love _cocks_! You love _cocks_ …" everyone including Raven chanted while clapping three times in every chanted phrase for Dexter to make him get even more embarrassed.

In truth, the rumor what Raven mentioned to him wasn't actually true, but just made by Raven herself to make fun of her own boyfriend. And yes, everyone including Dexter himself loved animals. But she just said that he hated animals randomly. Not to mention the _cock_ as in the vulgar word.

Still keep chanting from everyone for him, he ran away without saying any words to keep away from the embarrassment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh boy! I can't believe that Raven humiliated her own boyfriend in front of everyone. LOL! And TAKE NOTE... Be careful for ' _a one word_ ' with different definitions. XD**

 **So readers, DON'T you dare to ask me what the definition of _cock_ is. Just look up in the dictionary yourself.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch the video 'Vince confesses "I love cocks"' on this youtube link (WARNING!): watch?v=LZMmiGx0wRI  
**

 **PS: More oneshots coming soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	13. 12: Dexter, the Pervert 2

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _perverted, disturbing, mild dirty and mild violent scene._** ** **However, this oneshot is slightly stronger than the first oneshot 'Dexter the Pervert'** _._ ******Although, this oneshot is quite MIND-DISTURBING,** so read at your own risk.  
**

 **Also, this oneshot is semi-inspired by 'Scary Movie 2' movie.  
**

* * *

It was now the middle of the night. Everyone in the dorms were sleeping… except the one person.

In Apple and Raven's dorm, the door was suddenly opened slowly. Then the figure entered in the dorm and revealed… that was Dexter who was wearing pajamas. But wait! Did Apple and Raven forget to lock the door? And what was he doing in Apple and Raven's in the middle of the night?

Looking at Apple's room silently, Apple wasn't in her room. But where was she? Dexter thought that she was in Ashlynn and Briar's. As he looked at his crush Raven's dorm, he saw his crush sleeping on her bed. Now he realized that Raven herself was actually alone here in the dorm. At least she could defend herself with her enough powers.

Dexter carefully tiptoed towards the side of his crush's bed. Now that he looked at Raven sleeping so peacefully. Dexter couldn't help but smiled because of how beautiful she was. He noticed that she was covered (but not fully) with her blanket.

"Raven, I love that you're sleeping quietly like that," he said very softly. "And I'm sorry but…"

Dexter didn't continue to say but slowly pulled up her blanket and put it down to the floor as he noticed her wearing a light purple nightgown with black, white and dark purple bird printed on it.

 _"Wow!_ _She's so beautiful!"_ he thought happily while slightly stunning himself. _"Okay… This is it…"_

Then he carefully and slowly pulled up the bottom part of her nightgown. But he noticed that his crush was slightly stirring in her sleep, so he stopped what he was doing. Moments later, he continued.

As Dexter finished pulling up the bottom part of Raven's gown where it was now on her waist, he couldn't help but blushed so hard but as almost red as tomato that he saw…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…his crush was wearing purple panties with black and white feathers designs on them. Not to mention her legs were already spread little widely.

 _"_ _You're so hexy, Raven!"_ he thought, still blushing.

Then he grabbed his mirrorphone and opened the camera app on it. And he walked towards the front of her bed.

 _"_ _Okay. Here it goes…"_ he thought, while preparing the camera to take a picture of sexy Raven. _"One… Two…"_

As he was going to take a picture of his crush, …

…

…

… Raven opened her eyes and was shocked as what she saw the figure in front of her. But Dexter didn't notice her being awakened, not to mention the flash what she saw was blinked and she realized that was Dexter in front of her.

But then…

…

…

…she screamed.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAHHHH! PEERRRVVVVEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTTT!"**

Without a warning…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _*whack*_

Raven kicked him on the face with her bare foot.

 **"** **AAAAAAHHH! My face! UUUGGGGHHHHH!"** Dexter screamed so loudly in pain as he dropped his mirrorphone and covered his face with his both hands while freaking out.

Jumping out from her bed to the floor, Raven kept slapping him on the back while yelling furiously 'pervert' multiple times at him until he grabbed his mirrorphone and scampered away from her to go back to his dorm.

As she closed the door, she felt nothing but the blush spreading around her cheeks while dropping her own jaw while panting in disbelief.

"What did Dexter do?" she asked herself quietly, then covering her mouth.

Looking down at the floor, Raven noticed the bottom of her nightgown was on her waist, revealing her panties she was wearing. Even she blushed more and more.

"Oh my Grimm!" she whispered in disbelief, then fixing her nightgown properly.

Then she went back to her bed to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, in Dexter and Hunter's dorm, Dexter was pinching his reddened nose after realizing that he had nosebleed while groaning in pain after getting kicked on his face by his crush. As he turned on his mirrorphone, he checked out his files, hoping the picture of _sexy Raven_ was still there. Sighing in relief, he saw the said picture to make himself blush over his face.

 _"_ _Oh Raven,"_ he thought while sighing then smiling dreamily as he felt his heart getting fluttered much. _"I love how hexy you are. I don't care you yelled and kicked at me, but I kinda like what you did to me. And I guess that was worth it."_

Ridiculously, he kissed the screen of his mirrorphone especially the Raven's-revealed-panties picture part on there.

"Goodnight, Raven," Dexter whispered at the said picture.

Then he put his mirrorphone on the side of his bed without turning it off and laid down to fall asleep while smiling widely.

Little did he know, the bleed from his nose was still running.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Haha! Dexter is now more perverted than before! XD  
**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **PS: More oneshots coming soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	14. 13 It Doesn't Always Work for Everyone

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _violence_ scene, so read it at your own risk.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by Lele Pons' vine video title 'It doesn't always work for everyone' (with Anwar Jibawi, JoJoe and Arantza) Note that this oneshot is an AU (Alternate Universe) oneshot.**

 **And lastly, this oneshot features Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella (a.k.a. _Huntlynn_ couple). So enjoy reading! ;-)**

* * *

Dexter and his roommate Hunter Huntsman were standing against the wall like they were cowboys. But they just got bored after hanging out with their friends Daring Charming, Sparrow Hood, Humphrey Dumpty and Hopper Croakington II.

As Hunter turned his head to look at something, he saw the girl who was walking. A girl who had strawberry blonde hair and dress with floral designs. Her name was Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella.

Hunter couldn't believe in his eyes that how beautiful she was, although he had a crush on her in a long time. But he wished she was his girlfriend.

As Ashlynn passed by the two boys, Hunter smacked her on the butt just for fun to make her gasp in shock. Then she turned around and saw Hunter who was smirking at her.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said, still smirking. "But I meant to spank you."

"No, it's okay, Hunter," she said with a big smile. "I honestly like it!"

"Woah! Really?"

"Yeah!"

Hunter couldn't help but felt the blush spreading over his cheeks. Just lucky for him, he wouldn't get trouble with her.

"So um... may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead," he said as he nodded.

Then Ashlynn was blushing when she took one of his hands to make Hunter's heart beat faster…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… "Hunter, will you be my boyfriend?"

Shockingly, Hunter and Dexter couldn't believe what Ashlynn just asked: She asked Hunter to be his girlfriend, just because she was spanked by someone like Hunter himself?

"Uh... um..." Hunter said nervously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean, I know you have a crush on me, Hunter. And I like you too. So what do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Nodding slowly in response, he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, Ashlynn. Yes!" he said happily.

Ashlynn was about to say, Hunter kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

Little did they know, Dexter widened his eyes at the sight in disbelief.

Dexter couldn't believe his roommate got a girlfriend instantly. Still being a single now, he wished he had a girlfriend especially his crush Raven Queen. He thought smacking the girl's butt (like Hunter did to Ashlynn) was the way to get a girlfriend with enough luck.

"So Ashlynn," Hunter suddenly said to her. "Wanna join me for hocus latte?"

"Sure," she replied, then kissing him on the cheek and smiling at him.

Then the couple walked away while holding each other's hands.

Now being alone, Dexter felt he was depressed a little. Although, he still had a plan to get a girlfriend in time.

Few minutes later, he saw another girl who was walking. A girl who had violet hair and multi-dark colored dress. Now he realized that girl was…

…

…

…actually his crush Raven.

 _"Okay, there she is!"_ he thought himself, preparing for his _plan_. _"And good luck, Dexter."_

Moments later, as his crush passed by him, he smacked her butt. But she suddenly gasped loudly…

…

…

…not happily but angrily.

Turning around, Raven saw Dexter grinning at her sheepishly. She realized that he was the one who spank her in surprise.

"Hi, Raven," he said awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry for spanking you, but I really meant to."

Hearing this, Raven's face was reddened as she walked towards him.

"You know what, Dexter?" she said, giving him a death glare.

"What?" he said in confusion as the chill sent down his spine.

But then…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…she punched him on the face to knock him down.

"How dare you spank me?!" Raven yelled furiously.

Then she proceeded to beat him by punching and kicking him multiple times rapidly. And even she kicked him on the groin to make him groaned loudly in pain and stomped him on the chest and back with her both feet to make much worse for him.

"Aah! Help me!" Dexter yelled in agony. "Somebody help me!"

"Shut up, you pervert!" she yelled at him angrily, still beating him.

However, she just punched, kicked and stomped him in two minutes straight.

After that, she was proud of herself for what she did to him. But Dexter couldn't believe that Raven actually hated being spanked by someone like him. Even worse for him, he had no luck to get her to be his girlfriend.

"So Dexter," she said, looking at him while smirking and crossing her arms. "If you will spank me again, I swear to fairy godmother I will turn you into a bug, and I will squash you to death. Do you understand me?!"

"Y-Y-Yes, R-Raven," he stuttered while nodding in fear. "And I-I'm s-sorry."

"Good!"

Before leaving, she kicked him one more time on the groin to make him scream in pain. Finally, she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Oh, crap!" Dexter groaned loudly while rubbing his groin with his both hands. "I think my balls were deflated again!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Man, I can't believe how mean Raven is and how unlucky Dexter is! And just because you saw something that it works for someone doesn't mean it works for you instantly! XD**

 **By the way, note that the last sentence on this chapter is almost the same as the last one on third oneshot 'The Ridiculous Question'.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch** ** **Lele Pons' vine video title 'It doesn't always work for everyone'** on this youtube link:** **watch?v=DoafOokmT4c**

 **PS:** **More oneshots coming soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	15. 14: The Worst Timing Ever

**Author's Note: WARNING to all of readers! This oneshot contains _language_ , so read it at your own risk.**

 **Also, this oneshot is inspired by Christian Delgrosso's vine video title 'The Worst Timing Ever' (with Curtis Lepore and Lele Pons).**

* * *

"Apple, how many times I told I am not following my destiny?! You know I am not like my mother?! You know I hate to be evil! You know I want to be good! You know I want to rewrite my own destiny! So you can't force what you want…" Raven said furiously to her roommate Apple who was busy tapping her thumbs on her mirrorphone. Both of them were sitting each other.

While Raven was still ranting, but little did the girls know, her boyfriend Dexter was tapping his thumbs on his mirrorphone too fast. Well, actually, he was texting. He wanted to send a message to Apple, but why would he do that even she was already right in front of him?

As Dexter hit the 'send' button to send a message to his girlfriend's roommate, Apple suddenly put her mirrorphone on the table to interrupt Raven's rant.

"I'll be right back, guys," Apple said, leaving the couple immediately.

As Dexter looked at Apple's mirrorphone while widening his eyes with fear, Raven was confused about her boyfriend.

"What is it, Dex?" she asked.

 _Ding!_

That high-pitched sound was heard from the Apple's mirrorphone that made it turn on itself. Then Raven looked down at it and saw a message…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

From: Dexter Charming

 **Hey, Apple. My girlfriend needs to shut up!**

 _"_ _What the f*ck?!"_ Raven mentally said with an anger.

Then Raven looked at her boyfriend with a death glare on her face that made Dexter feel the chill sending down his spine.

"Um… Raven, please don't kill me," he said quietly with fear, standing up and running away to avoid his girlfriend.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DEXTEROUS CHARMING!" she hollered, chasing him while clenching her both fists.

Why would Raven want to kill her own boyfriend? Was Raven just being sarcastic? Either way, _worst timing ever_ for Dexter!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Worst timing ever indeed! XD  
**

 **Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS for this oneshot. Thank you... :-)**

 **Also, watch **Christian Delgrosso's vine video 'The Worst Timing Ever' with Curtis Lepore and Lele Pons** below ****on this youtube link: watch?v=vRHGKNNuS4A  
**

 **PS:** **More oneshots coming soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


End file.
